1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a wavelength modulator, and more particularly to a light source wavelength modulator for modulating a wavelength of a light source, such that a light spectrum domain with no response or poor response to the receiver is converted into the wavelength domain with the best application performance.
2. Description of the Related Art
Light energy technology is an important research and development subject for the application of energy, of which solar energy is one of the examples. Although the response of a solar cell to a light wavelength varies with different materials, yet the utility efficiency of the light energy can be improved significantly, if the original solar spectrum is converted into a greater wave band where the solar cell having better spectrum responsivity response. With reference to FIG. 1 for a graph of spectrum versus wavelength of sunlight, a spectral curve 90 is roughly divided into three spectral domains according to the wavelength, and the three spectral domains are an ultraviolet domain 92, a visible light domain 91 and an infrared domain 93, wherein the portion of visible light domain 91 and a portion of its adjacent infrared domain 93 are the spectral domains having the best utility efficiency of present existing solar photovoltaic cells, and thus it is an important subject for the research and development on how to expand the ultraviolet domain 92 of the spectral curve 90 into the visible light domain 91 and a portion of the infrared domain 93 having a greater wavelength.
In addition, the light energy application of light emitting diodes (LED) is also an important subject, particularly the development of illumination equipments in the present optoelectronic industry, and the present LED white light emission is achieved by coating a phosphor material onto an LED chip, and packaging the LED chip integrally as a whole, so that excited light beams of the phosphor material and remaining excited light beams emitted by the LED are mixed to form the white light, but the light source is in direct contact with the phosphor material in this case, so that the heat (or high temperature) produced by the light source will deteriorate the phosphor material and result in a lower light efficiency or a color fading phenomenon, and thus improvements and breakthroughs are required to overcome the foregoing shortcomings of the prior art.
In view of the description above, the inventor of the present invention based on years of experience in the related industry to conduct extensive researches and experiments, and finally developed a light source wavelength modulator in accordance with the present invention.